


Advent Treasures Day 5: Baking Tries

by Deathangelgw



Series: Supernatural Advent Treasures [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Sammy wants fudge, so Dean gives it a shot.





	Advent Treasures Day 5: Baking Tries

Title: Advent Treasures 5/25: Baking Tries.

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@gmail.com

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. All of them are owned by meanie people...wah!

Warnings: AU, fluff, sap, humor, messy kids being cute.

Pairings: The Family Winchester.

Rating: G

Summary: Sam begs Dean for some fudge. Can Dean produce it? Let the fun commence!

Beta: nadda

Timeline: HA! Who needs a timeline!

A/N: Every year, I do ficlets for Advent up until and including Christmas. To me, they are a symbol of the best things and the not so great things for Christmas. Enjoy and please review!

 

Shopping was something Dean had gotten used to at the age of five with his father always checking things or doing research and too busy to really get them taken care of. Dean had taken it upon himself to make sure they had supplies and even food. Usually, he’d take Sammy with him, especially now that it was nearing the holidays.

 

As he stood in the baking aisle with a list, Dean stopped as he saw his six year old brother holding a bag of chocolate chips that had been on the shelf. “Hey Sammy, put it back,” he ordered distractedly as he grabbed some sugar.

 

“Hey Dean? Can you make fudge?” Sam asked as he fingered the package. He looked over as he heard the hastily dropped sugar into the cart and a soft stifled curse from his brother. He batted his eyes and smiled as cutely as he could. “Please Dean? I’d really really like it,” he added for good measure.

 

“Sammy...” Dean growled out dangerously as he shot a warning glare at his brother. But Sam continued to bat his eyes and he felt his resolve breaking down. Finally, after a stare down, he sighed and rolled his eyes before snatching the bag of chips. He quickly read what he needed and began grabbing the ingredients, cursing softly here and there as he tossed a glare at a beaming Sam. Once they had everything on the list and off, they paid and headed for the hotel they were currently staying at while their dad hunted down some demon cats.

 

Once inside, Dean put away the groceries with Sam’s help before taking the pot he had bought for the fudge making and the other ingredients, setting them on the counter. Reading the instructions again as Sam went to watch TV, he measured, poured, mixed, melted, and spread the concoction, which took two tries to get it right after burning the first batch.

 

Finally, he set the pan of fudge into the small refrigerator that they had and cleaned up. He was just cleaning the last pan and starting dinner when their dad came home, dirty and tired, but with a small smile for them in greeting. He cleaned up and returned to the room just as Dean was serving up Mac and cheese with a side of peas for Sam and himself. John served himself as well and listened as Sam told him about their day. When he heard of Dean making fudge, his eyebrow shot up and he looked at Dean, who was looking down. “This true, boy?” he asked with a small grin.

 

“Yes sir,” Dean mumbled before standing and going to the fridge to bring out the pan of fudge, bringing it back for his father’s inspection. John looked at it and then brought over his butter knife after setting the fudge on the table. He cut it smoothly into small pieces and took one out for each of them. He winked at Sam and nodded before the youngest Winchester took a bite out of the treat.

 

Eyes widening in delight, Sam gobbled down the entire piece. “This is great!” he declared through his mouthful and Dean’s face cracked into a proud smile at that as John laughed softly.

 

“You did good, Dean. M’proud of you. Next year, we’ll make some other candy for Christmas,” John said as he brushed his hand through Dean’s hair affectionately before taking a bite of his own fudge.

 

“Thanks, Dad,” Dean whispered proudly as he looked at his own piece of fudge before eating it, savoring the rich chocolate. He was just glad that his shot at baking had turned out this well.

 

The End!

 


End file.
